ALLENA IS LOVE
by rainbowsmoker.ella
Summary: Este fanfic es una historia sobre el amor entre los principales protagonistas de la serie, Allen y Lenalee, son algunas historias de como surgirá poco a poco un amor entre ellos. Pasen y Lean, os prometo que os gustarán .
**ALLENA IS LOVE**

 **CAP I: DOS CORAZONES EN LA OSCURIDAD**

La Orden se encontraba completamente a oscura, nadie, a excepción de algunos miembros del departamento científico, se encontraba despierto sin embargo se podía escuchar una melodía sonando débilmente haciéndose presente en toda la orden.

Su sonido era muy bajo, imperceptible para aquellos que no estaban atentos a la melodía, era como una canción de cuna tocada desde un piano, que junto a sus delicadas notas, tan bien entonadas, arrullaba a quien se dispusiera a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Sin embargo cierta chica oji violeta no podía conciliar el sueño, la melodía le causaba tristeza de solo escucharla, no por las notas, si no, porque sabía lo que probablemente estuviera sintiendo quien la entonaba, era curioso pues para su deleite aquella pieza desde que la escuchó por primera vez le había fascinado, pero cada que la tocaba aquel joven, ella podía sentir la melancolía que guardaba.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se puso de pié y tomó una camisola larga y abrigada de color blanca que estaba junto a su cama, se puso un par de zapatos blancos bajos y tomó un porta velas que tenía en su velador. Era invierno y el frío de aquella noche en especial era más agudo de lo común sin embargo este no fue impedimento para que la joven saliera a mitad de la noche a velar por quien se encontraba tocando el piano, recorriendo los largos y helados pasillos desolados de la Orden alumbrándose con la tenue luz que la vela podía brindarle caminó hasta llegar frente a un portal enorme y luminoso, dejó el porta velas de un lado y entró dando un suspiro de inquietud.

Una vez adentro caminaba por las calles de aquella enorme ciudad blanca e iluminada con aire europeo , siguiendo el sonido de dónde provenía la pieza musical que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, teniendo en su mente solamente una cosa.

Lenalee llegó a una puerta que parecía haber salido de la nada acercándose para cerciorarse de que era de este lugar de donde provenía la melodía.

\- Allen-kun, soy Lenalee ¿puedo entrar? - Llamó a la puerta dulcemente con una voz muy baja para evitar causar molestias a quienes se encontraran durmiendo, en seguida la puerta fue abierta por un joven de cabellos blancos tez pálida y ojos plateados acompañado por un golem dorado que revoloteaba a su lado-

\- ¡Lenalee! L-lo siento ¿te he despertado? – dijo presuroso el chico mientras se hacía a un lado para que la china pasara-

\- Descuida Allen-kun, siempre me ha gustado escuchar esa hermosa melodía que tocas, no ha sido que me desagradara – Le contestó ella haciendo que en el muchacho apareciera un leve sonrojo-

\- Entonces ¿por qué estás despierta? ¿Acaso has tenido una pesadilla?

\- No, nada de eso, solo he querido venir a verte tocar – dijo esta, ocultando que la verdadera razón era que estaba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando Allen, había sido juzgado como un Noah, estaba en la mira de todos los superiores y su maestro había sido asesinado recientemente, de seguro no era este uno de los mejores momentos por los que estuviera pasando y para un chico de tan corta edad caer en la depresión podía ser muy fácil, ella lo sabía ya de antemano por que también tuvo un momento en el que se sentía a morir- ¿Tocarías para mi Allen-kun? – le preguntó tiernamente mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá que quedaba al lado del gran piano blanco que era el centro de la sala-

\- C.. claro- tartamudeó el chico con un rubor adornando sus mejillas mientras se dirigía piano junto al golem-

Se sentó, mientras el golem dejaba salir de el una serie de símbolos que solo eran entendibles para el albino y sin dudarlo comenzó a entonar la melodía nuevamente. Sus manos blancas acariciaban las teclas suavemente con movimientos rápidos y certeros, como si el entonar el piano hubiera sido su vocación desde pequeño, su mirada solo se fijaba en las notas musicales que salían del golem, sin embargo parecía como si su mirada estuviera totalmente perdida, como si sus pensamientos no estuvieran en esa habitación.

Lenalee quien se encontraba sentada observando como la mirada del albino se perdía en un vacío que parecía llenarlo de tristeza, de repente notó como los ojos del chico se tornaban brillosos como a punto de estallar en llanto. Se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo viendo como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

\- Allen-kun – llamó ella al chico quien aún se encontraba perdido entre la partitura tocando su hombro para acatar su atención-

\- Y… yo, lo siento – dijo el oji plateado poniéndose rápidamente en pié, con lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales se limpió rápidamente para evitar que fueran vistas- Debe ser por el sueño, y.. ya sabes, mis ojos habrán de estar cansados por no dormir - replicaba con una falsa sonrisa en un intento fallido por justificar su obvia depresión-

\- La odio – murmuró la peli verde mientras con un rápido movimiento abrazó al joven albino- ya te lo he dicho, esa falsa sonrisa… la odio- le murmuraba en el oído mientras lo presionaba más contra su pecho –Allen-kun si tienes algo guardado, si estas triste, si estas feliz, si tan solo quieres hablar, aquí estoy yo, somos amigos puedes confiar en mí, no tienes por qué llevar esa pesada carga tu solo-

Allen lentamente correspondió al abrazo, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Es verdad, desde el inicio el había actuado de una forma egoísta hacia todos, guardándose lo que siente y peleando solo en el campo de batalla aunque estuviera acompañado por sus amigos y esto era algo que Lenalee siempre le había reclamado. "No estás solo" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que sus lágrimas comenzaran a brotar nuevamente.

-Yo... lo siento mucho Lenalee- decía entre sollozos con unas pocas lágrimas cayendo en los hombros de su compañera- No puedo conciliar el sueño, y he venido aquí esperando sentirme mejor, pero ha sido todo lo contrario, he acabado deprimiéndome más y he acabado preocupándote, de verdad lo lamento, es solo que ahora mismo mi mente está muy confundida, no se quien exactamente soy y creo que he perdido el sentido del camino que Mana me dejó por recorrer, no era mi intención despertarte, perdona por eso- Se disculpaba mientras se aferraba a la china en un intento por ahogar su llanto logrando así aspirar el aroma que su cabello y piel desprendían, un dulce aroma que se mezclaba con la personalidad de la hermosa joven de forma perfecta –

\- No tienes por qué disculparte Allen-kun, me da gusto que compartas esto conmigo – expresaba Lenalee mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza del albino y a pesar de que este fuera más alto que ella en especial en ese instante en el cuál ella no cargaba zapatos altos, esta logró ponerse en puntillas para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amigo haciendo que este se pusiera muy rojo – Es muy tarde, si mi hermano se entera de que hemos estado fuera de cama juntos de seguro y crea otro Komurin - dijo ella haciendo que Allen soltara una pequeña sonrisa – será mejor que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones, ¿vamos? – terminó de decir mientras tomaba del brazo a Allen jalándolo para que la siguiera a lo que el accedió rápidamente-

Por el camino dentro del arca Lenalee había estado platicándole varias cosas para que Allen se animara, si bien ella no podía hacer que él se olvidara de los problemas que en esos momentos tenía, tan siquiera quería ver que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa que no fuera falsa y lo había logrado, aunque sus ojos aún estuvieran un poco rojos e hinchados y su nariz un poco colorada eso no restaba el haberlo hecho sonreír.

Salieron del arca y Lenalee recogió la vela que ya estaba por acabarse pero que aún podía iluminar su camino. Allen la acompañaba hasta su habitación y para llegar a esta había que pasar por una de las áreas de entrenamiento la cuál era abierta con un pequeño jardín con unas cuantas bancas y sin techo alguno, dejando ver el hermoso cielo nocturno estrellado el cuál a pesar de que hiciera frío estaba completamente despejado esa noche.

-Mira Allen-kun, el cielo esta noche está hermoso – dijo Lenalee soltándose del agarre y caminando presurosamente hacia el área verde para vislumbrar mejor el paisaje noctámbulo- ven a ver- invitó haciendo que Allen se acercara para apreciar la escena-

El viento sopló fuertemente haciendo que la vela se apagara quedando todo completamente a oscuras siendo iluminados nada más por las luces de la luna y las estrellas que titilaban sin cesar.

Lenalee aún se encontraba contemplando las estrellas las cuales hacían ver sus ojos violetas brillar de una manera especialmente hermosa. Allen la miraba perplejo, sabía que su amiga era hermosa pero esa noche estaba especialmente llamativa, su vestimenta blanca y larga aun siendo una pijama la hacía lucir elegante haciendo juego con su piel pálida que parecía de porcelana, esos bajos zapatos hacían que se viera más pequeña e indefensa, su cabellera verde y lisa que llegaba hasta sus hombros se movía con el viento y sus hermosos ojos violeta poseían un singular brillo bajo tantas estrellas, ella era simplemente preciosa.

-¿No es hermoso Allen-kun? – Cuestionó ella con su mirada dirigida al cielo-

\- Si… hermosa – dijo el pero refiriendo su contestación hacia ella sin despegarle su vista ni un solo momento.

Lenalee bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la del albino quien estaba tan solo a unos centímetros de ella.

-D… disculpa, es decir, yo…me refería a que… bueno…tu – tartamudeaba Allen nervioso con las mejillas rojas y moviendo las manos incontrolablemente al percatarse de que la joven lo había escuchado-

\- Jajaja… Allen-kun eres bastante gracioso –festejó Lenalee llevando su mano hacia su boca para tapar su sonrisa como típico gesto femenino en Asia, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que había causado en el-

\- Yo... lo siento es solo que tu… bueno, eres hermosa Lenalee – soltó Allen sin más provocando esta vez que quien se sonrojara fuera Lenalee –

\- G…gracias Allen-kun- contestó la peli verde un tanto avergonzado, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían-

Hubo un leve silencio incómodo para ambos hasta que Allen se acercó un poco más y después de tomar valentía logró soltar una pregunta bastante atrevida

\- Lenalee… ¿puedo?… ¿puedo darte un beso? – Preguntó como todo un caballero ingles mientras suavemente tomaba por la mejilla a la china-

Lenalee abrió sus ojos enormes, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente de una manera incontrolable, sus mejillas dolían de tanto ardor y su sangre comenzaba a calentar cada vez más su frágil cuerpo, aquella pregunta había causado tal estragos en ella en segundos, no sabía que contestar al respecto, ella quería mucho a Allen, lo consideraba uno de su amigo pero a la vez sentía algo diferente a lo que ella sentía por el resto, no era el mismo tipo de cariño el que le tenía al inglés como el que le podía tener a Lavi o a Kanda, ella lo había notado antes pero lo había ignorado completamente por temor a no ser correspondida y ahora se encontraba ante este acontecimiento sin saber qué hacer.

Estaba muy confundida, habían pasado ya algunos segundos y ella se había quedado de piedra frente a la pregunta del albino sin saber que hacer exactamente. Allen dándose cuenta de lo que había causado en ella reaccionó a contestar su propia pregunta.

-Y..yo lo lamento, he sido un aprovechado – reaccionó a decir mientras quitaba su mano de la mejilla de la ruborizada muchacha- Perdóname Lenalee, no volverá a ocurrir…b bueno será mejor que ya regresemos a nuestras habitaciones ¿no?- exclamó mientras se giraba en disposición de marcharse a su habitación a martillarse el cráneo por la osadía que había tenido de preguntar aquello pero fue detenido por unas cálidas y pequeñas manos que agarraron la suya-

\- Sí –fue lo único que dijo una apenada chica que mantenía la cabeza gacha para evitar hacer contacto visual-

\- ¿Lenalee?

-L…la respuesta a tu pregunta es "Sí" – culminó por decir muy suavemente –

Allen también comenzó a ponerse bastante ruborizado y se giró para quedar frente a frente con Lenalee. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo tierna que se veía la peli verde al estar tan nerviosa y asustada, parecía ser que era la primera vez que iba a besar a alguien y la verdad es que con un hermano como Komui, Allen no dudaba este hecho.

Allen comenzó acercándose lentamente hacia Lenalee hasta que la distancia fue nula, ella aún tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, no quería levantar el rostro, estaba bastante tímida ante la situación así que tenía que ser él quien tomara la iniciativa. Tomó la barbilla de Lenalee llevándola más cerca de él y se agachó un poco para estar al alcance de los labios de su compañera. Lenalee cerró los ojos a la espera del beso dejándose guiar por el peli blanco en todo.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración fría el uno del otro, sus labios a punto de rosarse mientras ambos cerraban los ojos para sentir lo que estaba por venir. De la forma más delicadamente posible Allen depositó un primer y rápido beso superficial en los labios de Lenalee, pero no tardo tres segundos en darle un segundo beso mucho más duradero y profundo, los besos no paraban, iban uno tras otro, los labios de la china tenían un sabor que era tan dulce y adictivo como su personalidad y su textura era tan suaves como su delicada piel. El albino tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de la chica atrayéndola más hacia él y poco a poco los inocentes besos comenzaban a caer en algo más apasionado, ya no eran simples roses de labios, Allen los había ido convirtiendo en algo más tentador y lujurioso, sus labios se movían constantemente sincronizándose ambos hasta que no pudieron aguantar más el aliento y tuvieron que separar sus labios.

\- Te quiero – dijo Allen entre jadeos con sus manos sujetando delicadamente las mejillas de Lenalee y viéndola directamente a los ojos –

\- Allen-kun yo tam… - Lenalee estaba a punto de contestarle cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de alguien que al parecer apenas acababa de llegar-

\- ¿Are? ¿Qué estáis haciendo ustedes dos a estas horas vagando por aquí? – gritó Lavi quien acababa de aparecer con una vela en una mano y tres libros en la otra.

Ambos se quedaron fríos tal parece que el conejo acabado de llegar y no había logrado ver nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero ellos aún se encontraban en una posición comprometedora puesto que estaban abrazados sin embargo de la impresión se habían quedado aún juntos sin haberse percatado de ello.

-¿Nani? ¿Pero que estáis haciendo guarros? Ujuju ¡Allen no me digas que ya vas por ese nivel! ¡Pero si tan solo eres un moyashi! Komui va a matarte por hacerle esto a su hermana –gritó el conejo sin tener en cuenta quienes pudieran estar durmiendo-

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir Lavi? – Rápidamente Allen y Lenalee se soltaron e hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada- No digas cosas raras por favor –

\- Y…yo solo estaba asustada porque…creí escuchar un fantasma en los pasillos y me encontré a Allen-kun y pensamos escuchar algo, me asusté mucho y lo abracé pero parece que eras tú quien caminaba por los pasillos- dijo rápidamente Lenalee una mentira inventada de último momento-

\- ¡Ah! Pero que aburridos sois, había sido más divertido que ustedes estuvieran de parejita –reprochó Lavi-

\- Por cierto Lavi ¿tú qué haces a estas horas despierto? – Cuestionó Allen-

\- El viejo Panda me tiene haciendo trabajo, ¡ah! Como quisiera tener sus vidas para andar por ahí huyendo de fantasmas y abrazando a Lenalee– replicó con un tono pervertido-

\- ¡Oye ¿que no tienes trabajo que hacer?! – Le reclamó Allen con un tono de enojo por aquello último que había dicho el conejo-

\- ¡Ah que malo eres Allen! Te quieres quedar a Lenalee solo para ti –

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo baka usagi?

\- Ejejeje, bueno, nos vemos luego, Lenalee la próxima que tengas miedo de los fantasmas puedes venir a verme- dijo el conejo despidiéndose-

\- ¡Este tonto va ver con quien se mete! – decía Allen entre dientes mientras se remangaba las mangas de su camisa en son de querer pelear-

\- Jajajaja no tienes por qué preocuparte Allen-kun, yo se defenderme sola… además, Lavi no sabe lo que ocurrió – rápidamente las mejillas de Lenalee y las de Allen se pusieron rosadas al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo hace un momento- Bueno…será mejor que valla a mi habitación, ya es tarde-

-Te acompaño

-No hace falta, ya estoy cerca – le contestó mientras se acercó para depositar un veloz beso en los labios a Allen- Buenas noches Allen-kun – le susurró de forma coqueta antes de irse a su habitación -

\- B… buenas noches, Lenalee


End file.
